Famous Blue Raincoat
by Marysia Amethyst
Summary: Based on the song Famous Blue Raincoat by Leonard Cohen as written by Hermione Granger to Draco Malfoy. Slash implied. More stories at www.marysia.com


Famous Blue Raincoat  
by Marysia (April 2002)  
marysia@marysia.com  
http://www.marysia.com/  
  
Rating: PG  
Pairings: Harry/Draco  
Summary: Based on the song Famous Blue Raincoat by Leonard Cohen, listen to that first before you read this. As written by Hermione Granger.  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
MP3 file of me singing the song at http://www.marysia.com/FamousBlueRaincoat.mp3  
  
--------------  
  
Dear Draco,  
  
It's four in the morning, the end of December. I'm writing to you just to see if you're better, I heard you'd been ill. New York is cold, but I like where I'm living. There's music on Clinton Street all through the evening, you can hear it from my apartment. It's funny that we all ended up over here, not Ron obviously but the three of us. After what happened in London I didn't think I'd see you again, didn't think I'd ever want to. I hear that you're building a house somewhere out in the desert, doesn't sound like your kind of place but I guess the privacy would suit you after everything that's happened. You're living for nothing now after all the money and the priviledge and the attention, must be strange. I hope you're keeping some kind of record, one day you should let people know what really happened. We all wonder.  
  
I guess the reason I'm writing is that Harry came by and we were talking and he showed me a lock of your hair he keeps in his wallet. He said that you gave it to him that night that you planned to get away from your father and the Death Eater's and everything. I sometimes wonder, did you ever get completely away?  
  
The last time we saw you, back in London, you looked so much older than I remembered. I can still picture you. That infamous blue cloak you started wearing in sixth year was ragged at the hem and torn at the shoulder. You'd been to the station to meet the Hogwarts Express but you came back alone. I never knew who you were looking for.  
  
I remember that weekend so well. You took Harry out for a drink that night and you were both missing for two days, I was frantic. And then when you brought him back he wasn't mine anymore. I can still see you standing there, you walked through the door with a rose in your teeth and Harry was laughing so hard saying you'd tango'd all the way down the road. You looked like some sort of gypsy, all thin and slightly unshaven, wearing those tight black jeans and a silk shirt with your hair long and bedraggled and one earring... and all I could think was you thieving bastard. Cause I could see it, in his eyes, in his body language, in the way his lips were swollen from kissing... I knew what you'd done.  
  
Well, I see Harry's awake. He stayed over last night... he sends his regards. He misses you.  
  
What can I tell you? There were times when I looked at you like a brother, times when I felt like you'd killed everything I ever cared about. What can I possibly say? I suppose that I miss you too and I guess I forgive you. I'm even glad you stood in my way. Harry had to find himself and I know now that he couldn't do that with me.  
  
If you ever come by here, for Harry or for me, I'm over the anger and Harry... well he's not seeing anyone right now. If you're interested. Like I said, he misses you. And I should say thank you too, for the trouble you took from his eyes. I thought it was there for good so I never really tried. I didn't know where to start. But you knew, you knew part of him better than I ever did.  
  
So that's all I can think to say and I probably never would have done this if Harry hadn't come by with that lock of your hair that you gave to him that night that you planned to go clear...  
  
Sincerely, H Granger 


End file.
